


Forgotten Moments and Magic of the Heart

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Poisoning, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumplestiltskin comes home injured and incapacitated Belle takes it upon herself to embark on a mission to save him, but who will save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Moments and Magic of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the tumblr Rumbelle Revelry event and was a gift for spottytonguedog.

A shiver ran down Belle’s spine as she hung the clothes she had just laundered on the line she had strung in the kitchen. There were a great many things that Belle liked about winter, but the bitter cold was not one of them. She crossed the room to the hearth and moved the logs slightly with the poker causing the embers of the dying fire to jump and pop. She removed the copper kettle she had hung there and poured the hot water into her waiting tea pot. She placed it on a tray with a couple of cups and a few pieces of shortbread. She had earned a break and she intended to finish the last few chapters of her book and enjoy the warmth of the large fireplace in the great hall.  


The fireplace lit up as she entered the great hall, the magic of the castle sensing her presence in the room and anticipating her needs. “Clever castle,” Belle smiled to herself as she poured herself a cup of tea and took a seat. ‘CRACK! Thump’ Belle jumped at the sound. Rumplestiltskin had just apparated into the great hall and had fallen to the wooly carpet in a heap.

“Rumplestiltskin!” Belle quickly set her tea down and rushed to his side.  
“Aaugh!” Rumplestiltskin cried out in pain as Belle rolled him over on to his back. Belle’s eyes were full of worry and her hands fluttered helplessly over him unsure of what was wrong and what might be done to remedy it. As she scanned him for injury she saw that he had what appeared to be a stab wound on his chest, but it was not bleeding tremendously and Belle felt certain she could bandage it. Rumplestiltskin was moaning under her, his pallor had taken on an ashen tinge. He was cold. Belle dragged him nearer to the fire as gently as she could. She grabbed the pillow from her chair and gently propped up his head and draped her soft blue afghan over him. Belle rushed to the kitchen and retrieved the first aid kit that she stored there. Belle sprinted all the way back to Rumplestiltskin’s side. She fell to her knees and quickly set to work bandaging his wound.  


“C-c-c-o-o-l-d-d”, he shivered pitifully and moaned beneath her. Belle was scared, she had never seen Rumplestiltskin so vulnerable. He seemed so small, so helpless. “Shhh, it’ll be alright. You’re home, you’re safe. I’ll take care of you.” Belle tried her best to hide her fear, she imbued her words with as much comfort and soothing as she could. Once she had finished with the bandage she carefully sat Rumple up. “Here, try to drink this. It will help to warm you.” She held her teacup up to his lips and despite his shaking he was able to take a few sips. Belle got under the afghan and held Rumple in her arms, hoping to pull some of the cold from him. Belle was shocked just how cold he had become. She felt as if she were hugging a stone statue that had sat in the snow.  


She held him for about an hour, during which time he hadn’t warmed even a degree. Belle knew she had to find some way to warm him. If he were warm, she reasoned, he would mend and be alright because he had to be alright. What would she do if he wasn’t? What if he… Belle banished these dark thoughts. He will get better. Belle decided a hot bath might help, but Rumple seemed unable to move of his own volition and Belle knew she wouldn’t be able to carry him. Hot water bottles! That would be the next best thing. Belle rushed off to the kitchen and was pleased to see that a steaming kettle was over the now lively hearth and ten water bladders were sitting on the kitchen table. “Clever castle, what would I do without you?” Belle carefully filled the bottles and placed them in a basket. She quickly hurried back to Rumple’s side, “Rumple?” she brushed the hair from his cold face gently with her warm fingers, he moaned but his eyes remained shut, “I’m going to try to warm you up, but I think…well, I think you would warm up better without your clothes.” Belle studied his face looking for a sign of outrage or disagreement, but Rumple simply lay there eyes closed and shivering. “I’ll take it that you agree with me.” Belle pulled back the afghan and began to undress Rumple as quickly as she could. “These boots are ridiculous!” Belle growled. The laces went all the way to his knees and it seemed to Belle that it would take a century to undo them. “Hmph!” Belle looked around the room and spied a pair of scissors in Rumple’s basket at the foot of his spinning wheel, she quickly crawled over and retrieved them returning to Rumple only seconds later. “You can buy new laces,” Belle swiftly cut through the laces on both boots and removed them with a triumphant sigh. The rest of his clothes put up much less resistance. Once she had him in no more than his britches, she placed the hot water bladders under and over him and replaced the afghan tucking it in all around him. She then ran to his bedroom and retrieved the thick blanket from his bed. She ran back to the great hall as fast as her dainty feet would carry, tripping a few times and almost falling head over heels down the stairs. Belle took a deep breath. She needed to be more careful, quick, but carefully. Rumple relied on her and it wouldn’t do well for her to put herself out of commission.  


Belle carefully draped the thick blanket over Rumple and tucked it in around him. She stoked the fire before returning to Rumple’s side. He was still shivering and it seemed to Belle that despite her efforts, Rumple was no warmer. In fact, Belle thought that he felt colder!  


It occurred to Belle that perhaps she was dealing with a magical malady of some kind. If that were the case, she would need to fight magic with magic. Belle left Rumple’s side and rushed to the library. She began to search for anything of a magical nature having to do with heat or light. After an hour of searching she hadn’t found anything other than a mention of a sorceress by the name of Acantha who was known for her ability to create and sustain tropical gardens in the middle of winter. As it so happened Acantha’s place of residence was less than a days ride from the Dark Castle. Belle decided to take advantage of this coincidence and pay Acantha a visit. Belle hoped and prayed that Acantha would be understanding.  


Belle threw together a pack and dressed warmly for her journey through the blistering wind and snow. On her way out of the great hall she stopped and knelt at Rumplestiltskin’s side. “Rumple? Can you hear me? I’m going to go get help. Just hang on. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Rumple just lay before her unresponsive. Belle left the castle, mounted a horse, and set off for Acantha’s fortress.  


Belle felt chilled to the bone as she struggled to the imposing wooden doors of Acantha’s fortress. She reached for the large iron knocker with a shaky hand and thumped it against the wood. The door opened of its own accord and a rush of warm tropical air swept past Belle. Belle hurried through the doorway and found herself in a lush garden. The air was steamy and humid, yet comfortable.  


“It’s not often I get visitors,” a woman about head taller than Belle announced. Belle turned and saw that the owner of the voice was a woman with frizzy brown hair crowned in thorns with a dress in shimmering dark green.  


“Are you the sorceress Acantha?” Belle hoped the apprehension she felt was not obvious in her voice.  


“I am indeed, and who are you little flower?” Acantha’s voice was cloying, and to Belle it was very similar to how she imagined spiders sounded to flies.  


“My name is Belle. I work for the Dark One. I have come on his behalf to ask you for a way to warm someone who cannot be warmed by traditional means.”  


“Hmm, and why perchance is the Dark One, with his supposedly infinite powers, in need of such assistance?”  


Belle began to worry at her bottom lip. “I assure you that my employer will compensate you! He will give you anything you ask for if only you will give me what I need.” Belle couldn’t help but let her desperation color her voice. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Acantha would grant her request so she could return to Rumplestiltskin. Belle worried about his condition and dreaded to think how it would progress in her absence.  


Acantha considered Belle with an admiring gaze. “Tell you what, I will help you little Belle. But what you ask will take some time and I insist that you spend the night here, with me.” Acantha’s mouth formed a devilish smile that made Belle feel cold despite the heat of Acantha’s garden.  


“Very well. The potion will be done tomorrow then?”  


“Oh yes. In the meantime let me show you to your room.” Acantha led Belle through garden after garden. Belle realized that the whole of Acantha’s home was nothing more than interconnected gardens under what appeared to be a magically created artificial sky.  


“Are we outside?” Belle asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  


“It appears that way doesn’t it, but in fact the whole of my home is more of a magic atrium or greenhouse if you will.” Acantha led Belle to a stone arch way that led to what appeared to be a bedroom, except the room appeared to be outdoors. The magical sky of the room was dimmed and shone with twinkling stars. The air was warm with a cool gentle breeze and Belle felt herself become relaxed and sleepy as she entered the room. Acantha walked up behind Belle and produced a silver comb. “Little Belle it appears some blooms from my trees have found their way into your hair.” Before Belle could turn around Acantha had dragged the enchanted comb through Belle’s hair. The comb had the effect of brushing Belle’s memories from the forefront of her mind. Belle felt as if there was something very important she needed to remember, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.  


“You should go to bed little Belle.” Acantha turned and swept out of the room. Belle still struggled to recall why she was here and what it was she was supposed to do, but she couldn’t remember. She began to feel a headache coming on and decided to heed Acantha’s words and settled into bed. Before long the oh so soft bed had eased Belle into a deep sleep.  


Belle felt as if time moved differently in Acantha’s home. How long had she been there? Why was she there? Belle couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something. She knew that she had a life before Acantha and the endless gardens, but…  


Belle decided to explore her new found home in the hopes of distracting herself from her nagging thoughts.  


As she rounded a corner she encountered a beautiful smell. “What flower is that?” Belle wondered. “I’m sure I’ve smelt it before…” Belle entered what turned out to be a large rose garden. There were lovely white roses, yellow roses, pink roses, and … Belle came to a stop at the base of a large rose bush covered in deep red roses. Red roses just like the one…Rumplestiltskin had given her. Belle’s memories came back to her in a rush and with them the sickening realization that Rumplestiltskin’s life was still in danger and she wasn’t with him. Belle raced toward the front door of Acantha’s fortress.  


Acantha’s magic alerted her as soon as Belle had left the walls of the fortress. Acantha rushed to the stable just in time to see Belle begin to ride off. Acantha produced a bow and arrow seemingly from thin air and shot a bolt in Belle’s direction. The arrow narrowly missed her, the blade slicing into her neck as it passed her by.  


Belle could feel hot blood dripping down her neck cooling almost instantly in the blistering cold of the wind that rushed past her as she rode. She rode nonstop, finally arriving at the Dark Castle. Belle rushed up the front steps, through the heavy door, and into the Great Hall. Rumplestiltskin lay where she left him, but he was still and his skin looked gray. Belle could feel her chest begin to shudder as she ran to Rumple’s side. She pulled the blanket off of him, tears already forming in her eyes, and placed her ear to his chest listening with all her might for some sign or flutter of life, but there wasn’t one. Belle cried in earnest over Rumple’s body, her hot tears running over his chest.  


Rumple moaned beneath her. She almost didn’t hear it through her cries. Belle’s crying stilled somewhat as she gazed hopefully at Rumple’s face. His eyes flickered open and he scrambled to sit up, fear flickering in his eyes.  


“It’s okay, you’re home. You’re safe.” Belle placed her hands on the sides of his face. The weight of her hands on his face calmed him and he stilled, gazing wonderingly into Belle’s eyes. “Belle…what happened?” Rumple’s voice was a mere whisper.  


“You went out for potion ingredients. You came back injured. You had been attacked. You were cold. I tried to warm you, but nothing worked. You fell into a deep sleep. I couldn’t wake you. I was scared…I was afraid I…I was afraid you would…” tears streamed down her face in earnest. “I tried to find someone who could help. I had read that there was a sorceress called Acantha that had the ability to control light and heat. I went to her and begged her to help, but she did something to me…I’m not sure what it was. It was like being trapped in a dream. But then I saw a rose. A beautiful red one like the one you gave me, and I remembered. I didn’t know how long she had held me prisoner, but I had to escape. I made my way to her stables and found my horse. She shot at me, but…”  


“SHE SHOT AT YOU!” Rumple began to examine Belle. His hands moving over every inch of her and fingers fluttering over her skin. Rumple saw the blood on Belle’s neck that had ran down and stained her shoulder and back, “You’re hurt!” his voice sounded strangled and terror gripped at his chest. Rumple placed his hand over the wound and willed his magic to flow from his hand as smoke and sink into her skin. When the magic dissipated the wound was gone as well as the blood.  


“Thank you,” Belle replied and the love she felt for him was evident not only in her voice, but in her eyes as well. “When I saw you lying so still, I thought…” her tears began to flow once more. Rumple reached out and placed his hands on either side of her face and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. “I thought you were immortal, what happened to you?” Rumple sighed, a look of annoyance crossed his face, “I had traveled high in the mountains to retrieve some crystal clear ice, it rarely occurs, conditions have to be just so. While I was collecting it I heard a noise behind me, I only had time to turn before an ice demon stabbed me. The demon broke the blade off at the hilt leaving the blade buried deep in my chest. Because I couldn’t remove it I couldn’t heal myself.”  


Belle placed her hand on Rumple’s chest, his wound was completely healed, “I don’t understand. How are you healed?” Rumple smiled at Belle. “Your tears my dear. Those great, big, hot tears of yours flowed into the wound and melted the blade. Emotions can imbue everyday objects into magical ones. Your emotions magically charged your tears, allowing them to melt the blade. A smile spread across Belle’s face and all at once she embraced him. Surprised by her sudden show of affections, Rumple patted Belle on the back. “There is no need for theatrics. After all, no one bests the Dark One!” Belle pulled away with a sniffle, a smile still plastered on her face. Rumple waggled a finger at Belle, “Now then, business as usual. You best start dinner.” Rumple stood and helped Belle to her feet. Belle turned away from him and began to walk toward the door when all of a sudden she became terribly dizzy. Vertigo set in as she felt the room spin around her. She struggled to walk only managing a step before falling to her hands and knees. Rumple had noticed Belle’s apparent unsteadiness and was about to ask if she was alright when she fell. In a flash Rumple was at her side. He held Belle to his chest. “Belle you said she shot at you, what did she shoot?” his voice was frantic and laced with worry. Belle moaned and clung to him as if he were a life preserver. “They were like arrows, but smaller. They were thin, and seemed shorter.”  


Darts. Darts laced with poison no doubt. “Don’t worry Belle, you’ll be alright. You promised me forever and you won’t get out of our deal so easily.” He attempted humor, but couldn’t hide the worry in his voice. “Let’s get you to my workroom so I can start work on an antidote to whatever that witch shot at you.” Rumple attempted to help Belle to a standing position, but her legs wouldn’t cooperate. “Rumple… I can’t feel my legs! I can’t feel my legs!” Belle’s voice was panicked. Rumple’s heart dropped, it pained him to see Belle so scared. And it worried him greatly that she was beginning to lose feeling, paralysis was a symptom of some very deadly poisons, many of which had no antidote. He whispered calm assurances as he scooped her up into his arms and apparated them to his workroom. With a look his long work table became a bed and he laid Belle upon it. Rumple placed a plump pillow under Belle’s head and draped a soft midnight blue blanket over her. “The room is spinning,” Belle moaned, her skin already pale was becoming clammy to the touch.  


“It only seems that way love,” Rumple placed his hands on both sides of her face focusing her attention on him. “Belle I need you to pay attention, this is important, I think you’ve been poisoned. You may start to feel sleepy, but you must not fall asleep. Do you understand? I need you to stay awake.” Belle stared into his face bleary eyed, “I’ll try.” Rumple knew he had to act quickly, he didn’t dare cast a stasis spell. The poison would continue to move through her body in stasis, he would have to stop her vitals entirely to stop the poison, but that would still leave him with the problem of neutralizing the poison and reviving Belle. It was too risky to attempt. Rumple needed to know the poison at work in order to work toward an antidote. Rumple retrieved a bowl and bloodletting kit from a cabinet. “Belle, love I need some of your blood. This will hurt, but it must be done.” Belle nodded weakly as Rumple pressed a stick into her hand, she grasped it tightly as he tied a piece of linen into a tourniquet above her elbow. Rumple cocked a scarificator and placed it flush with Belle’s delicate inner arm. Click. Twelve blades sliced parallel cuts into Belle’s flesh. Belle cried out in pain. Rumple quickly began to collect the rivulets of Belle’s blood in the dish, all the while murmuring calming susurrus. He then quickly removed the tourniquet and stick and placed a hand over her wounds sending a pulse of magic that stopped the bleeding and healed the cuts. Rumple quickly set to work testing Belle’s blood against every poison he knew of with no luck. He felt useless. This was his fault. If he hadn’t gotten himself injured, Belle wouldn’t have left the castle and walked into the clutches of that witch.  


Belle moaned. Rumple was at her side in an instant. He began to brush her hair off of her face and wipe away her sweat with a cool damp cloth. All of sudden Belle began to jerk and twitch, drool dripped from her mouth as her eyes rolled back in their sockets leaving only the white exposed. Rumple was terrified. Belle was dying. He would lose her. No not lose, she was being taken and nobody takes from the Dark One. Belle settled down, but lay unconscious and unresponsive. Rumple wiped away the drool before bending forward and touching his forehead to hers. He then went to his mirror and summed Acantha. His message to her was simple. Come to the Dark Castle immediately or he would decimate everything she held dear. Acantha came as expected, but rather than looking afraid she seemed in good spirits. Rumple studied her briefly and realized he was sensing confidence, she believed she had the upper hand.  


Rumple was furious, far too furious to don his typical Dark One persona. “HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE TAKES WHAT’S MINE!” Rumple raged at Acantha and she couldn’t hide her wavering confidence.  


“I haven’t taken anything from you. Your pretty little flower came to me willingly.”  


“Yet you held her against her will! Enthralled her, and shot at her!” Rumple was quickly losing his patience. “Give me the antidote to whatever you shot Belle with.”  


“And what will you give me in return?” Acantha’s voice was saccharine and left a bad taste in Rumple’s mouth.  


“I’ll let you leave this place in one piece.” Rumple sneered.  


“Not good enough. I tell you what, I’ll cure your little flower if you give her over to me.”  


“NO! I will not give up what is mine. Besides Belle would never go willingly. She is feisty and not easily swayed.”  


Acantha cocked one eyebrow, “Oh I know. The memory charms I used on her daily should have been sufficient. But she will be mine, I’ll obliviate her memories entirely if I have to. I’ll give her a new personality. She will love me, adore me even! She will be perfect, my perfect little flower.”  


“She won’t be Belle. She is perfect the way she is. Her feistiness, her questioning nature…you would make her no more than an object to be admired.”  


Acantha glanced around the great hall her eyes drifting over the many prized objects on display. “Is that not what she is here?” she gestured to the various magical objects, “another pretty thing to be toyed with?”  


Rumple saw red. Acantha had gone too far and she would pay. She had revealed that there was indeed a cure and if a third rate sorceress such as her could find it then so could he. He waved his hand and faster than Acantha could block, a spell hit her in an all-encompassing cloud of purple. When it dissipated Acantha was gone and a stinging nettle planted in a black enamel pot stood in her place. Rumple gave a fiendish giggle, “well now, you thorn in my side, I’ve made your thorny nature useful.” With a snap of his fingers the plant was transported to his ingredient store room.  


Rumple returned to Belle’s side somewhat defeated, Acantha was his last hope of finding an antidote immediately. Rumple could only guess at how long it would take him to find the antidote on his own. He would fail her, he had failed her. Rumple took Belle’s hand in his. If nothing else he could be with her, assure and comfort her, make sure she knew that she was not alone. Belle’s hand was cool in his own. He felt for a pulse, but couldn’t find one. He began to panic, “No, no, no….” he repeated his denial in a continuous whisper. He placed a hand over her nose and mouth, but felt no breath, he placed his ear against her chest, but he couldn’t hear anything save for his own sobbing. He climbed into the bed and lay next to Belle. He clung to her as a child clings to a beloved doll in the dark of the night. He whimpered and sobbed, thoroughly soaking his face and Belle’s hair. Time became meaningless for Rumple, yet it passed and eventually his tears dried and Belle’s scent nudged him into a dreamless sleep.  


When Rumple awoke he could see that the sky outside the castle was the pink and orange of sunset. It had been a day. A whole day since… He sat up and looked down at Belle. She was pale and lifeless, but still her beauty shone. Rumple got out of bed and lifted Belle into his arms bridal style. She was limp in his embrace, so different from the last time he had carried her. A thought occurred to him as he carried her into the bathroom, she was his wife in a sense. They had promised each other forever, and after all wasn’t that what marriage was? A promise of forever? But he had not treated her as a husband should. She had always been kind, had tried to be his confidant, but he had been afraid of her love and kindness and had pushed her away at every turn. Rumple undressed Belle and placed her in a warm bath. He washed her reverently until all trace of illness was washed away. He dried and dressed her in a gorgeous gown of blue silk that shimmered and shone as her eyes once had. He brushed her hair and pulled the sides back in two twists that he secured behind her ears with two golden hair combs that looked like long stem roses. Rumple lifted Belle into his arms once more and couldn’t help but notice that she seemed warmer, perhaps it was the bath he reasoned. But never the less he stopped and looked down at Belle. Did she…no, it must be a trick of the light. But she seemed to have color in her cheeks and face. Rumple took a few more steps before stopping again. Had she just…no, it’s not possible, but it looked like her chest had just risen and fallen. Rumple transported them to the great hall. He used his magic to create a plush couch in front of the fireplace and carefully laid Belle upon it, placing a pillow carefully under her head. He sent a ball of fire into the fireplace igniting the logs waiting there and illuminating the room in warm light. Rumple’s hand trembled as he reached out to Belle’s neck. A pulse…she had a pulse. She was breathing, it was shallow, but she was alive. Tears began to stream down his face a new, but this time they were tears of joy. Rumple was not yet sure what had brought about this miracle, but at the moment he was too happy to care.  


Belle felt her senses slowly return to her. It was not like waking up from sleep, it was akin to coming to after blacking out. The last thing she remembered was Rumple needed her blood, and he had said something…what was it? Don’t fall asleep.  


Belle jerked in Rumple’s arms. Rumple held her closer to his chest. “You are safe sweetheart. You are safe. I’ve got you.” Belle’s eyes fluttered open and she gazed up into Rumple’s glistening eyes. “You’re crying. You were worried about me?”  


Rumple laughed a sad sounding sigh, “Sweetheart, I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never again hear your voice or see your smile. I know that I often try to act as if our relationship is one of companionship and nothing more, but the truth is I…I love you. Oh sweetheart! I love you with every fiber of my being! I would rip the world apart for you my love.”  


Belle felt her heart swell with emotion. He loved her. “Oh Rumple! I love you too! With all my heart.”  


Hearing her declaration of love was all the urging necessary for Rumple to capture her mouth in his own. He gently sucked her lip into his mouth and groaned in approval when she repeated the motion. He hesitantly probed her mouth with his tongue and felt his heart swell when her tongue joined his in an intimate dance. His hand gently grasped at her hair as he held her, the other hand snaking below her pert bottom and lifting her higher into his lap.  


Belle gasped for air and Rumple immediately stopped his oral ministrations and instead begin to rock Belle gently back and forth.  


“I feel so tired. I’m sorry Rumple.” Belle let her head rest against Rumple’s chest. “No need for apologies love. You were very sick. You have every right to be tired. I’m just so happy to have you back. Oh Belle! I’m so sorry! I should have protected you! But I promise that I will keep you safe. I won’t ever lose you again!” Rumple pressed a fervent kiss to the top of Belle’s head. “Belle? You know that I love you, and you have said that you love me. I…well I…Belle, will you be my wife?”  


Belle turned in Rumple’s embrace and held him tightly, “Yes! Oh Rumple! I would be honored to be your wife.”  


Rumplestiltskin hadn’t felt so happy in centuries. She had said yes. She was his, his by choice. She loved him. He still could scarcely believe it. He held her left hand in his own and magically a brilliant white gold ring with a sparkling sapphire appeared on her ring finger, while a simple white gold band appeared on his own. “I will love you forever, my beloved wife.”  


“As I will love you forever, my beloved husband.” At these words Rumple held Belle close, his love for her warming him through to the point that he felt his bones may liquefy at the warmth. He lay on the couch and pulled her gently to lay down on top of him. He draped them in a soft blue blanket and soon they both drifted off in each other’s arms as the fire dimmed in the hearth.


End file.
